


Dancing With Our Hands Tied

by bigbadbatswife



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadbatswife/pseuds/bigbadbatswife
Summary: Y/N has always felt out of place at these big events, and the comments from Gotham’s high society certainly don’t help. Overhearing these comments himself, Bruce decides to silence them for good.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Dancing With Our Hands Tied

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song 'Dancing With Our Hands Tied' by Taylor Swift

After you had finished doing your hair and makeup, you stepped out of the en-suite and took a moment to look at yourself in the full length mirror in the bedroom. You wore a midnight blue evening gown, a diamond necklace hung from your neck and your hair was styled in an updo . The necklace matched the earrings and the bracelet you wore. The jewellery and the dress had all been gifts from Bruce.

You had told him near the start of your relationship that he didn’t need to spend ridiculous amounts of money on you. That wasn’t why you were going out with him. According to him that hadn’t even entered his head. He had known you for too many years before you two had started dating for it to ever be a thought. That the money he spent on you would be because he wanted to spend it on you. He wanted to spoil you with gifts and, honestly, you loved that he spoiled you. 

But, of course, the gifts he bought you always seemed to somehow reach the ears of the rest of Gotham’s High Society. And you already knew exactly how they thought about you. They weren’t quiet about it after all. Every time your back was turned and they thought you couldn’t hear them, they voiced their opinions on you and you heard it all. Before you could dwell on it any longer, there was a knock at the bedroom door.

“Come in.” 

“Just wanted to…” Bruce trailed off as you turned around and faced him. “Wow. You look absolutely beautiful,” he said with a smile as he walked over to you. 

You blushed at his compliment and returned his smile. “Thank you. My boyfriend has great taste.” 

Bruce chuckled. As his hands found their way to your waist, your arms wrapped around his neck. “Indeed I do.” He leaned down and kissed you. He kept the kiss light so he didn’t ruin your lipstick. “Thank you for coming with me tonight. I know you don’t want to,” he said after ending the kiss. 

“As long as I get to spend the night with my man, I’m perfectly happy,” you replied before bringing him down for another kiss.

“We’re going to be late,” he mumbled against your lips. 

“When have we ever been on time?” you asked, earning another chuckle from him. If there was one thing you two were good at, it was showing up fashionably late. 

The second you and Bruce entered the venue, the entire party started to revolve around the both of you. As always everyone wanted to be buddies with Bruce Wayne and they always wanted to know more about the woman who had managed to “tame” the wild playboy. Every time you heard that description of him you were tempted to roll your eyes. The people in these beautiful rooms had no idea just how far off the mark they were, and they never would.

Bruce did his best to stay by your side the entire time, but it wasn’t long before he was whisked away by a group of men who wished to discuss business, and you were left with the snakes they called their wives and girlfriends. 

They started off by “complimenting” your dress and jewellery. Sure the words they said were nice, but you could hear the venom dripping in each one and see the poorly hidden disdain in their eyes. It was the usual “Oh my God, I love your dress!” and “Another gift from Bruce? He sure does spoil you!”. Then they quickly changed subject and began picking apart the outfits of the other women in the room. It took every ounce of willpower you had not to cause a scene and call them out on their bullshit. 

Bruce would certainly understand if you did, but the press and the public would have a field day with it. He would be left to deal with the fallout and you simply couldn’t do that to him. He already had so much to deal with, especially with his nighttime “job”. So instead you quickly excused yourself and made a beeline for the bar. You had a feeling you were going to need a strong drink, or two, to get through the rest of the evening.

As you walked away, you knew they were already talking about you. Picking apart your outfit and your relationship with Bruce. Talking about how you were just another one of his “flings” and it wouldn’t be long before he got rid of you too. 

The bartender had just served you your drink and you had barely taken a sip before you felt a familiar and comforting hand come to rest on your waist. You looked over your shoulder to see your boyfriend, there was concern in his blue eyes. 

“Are you okay?” You didn’t need to be the World’s Greatest Detective to know why he was asking. Knowing Bruce the way you did, you were sure he’d either read your body language or the lips of the women you’d practically run from. Before you could answer though, he continued. “And please don’t lie to me. I overheard what _they_ said.”

You sighed and took a sip from your glass before replying. “I’m just… I’m sick and tired of it, you know?” 

“Which means this has been going on for a while. So either I should’ve noticed far sooner or you should’ve told me. Why didn’t you tell me?” Bruce asked, his voice gentle. 

“You’ve already got so much on your plate, Bruce,” you replied, setting the glass down and turned around to face him properly. “I didn’t want to burden you further.” 

“Y/N, baby, you could never burden me. Ever,” he said, his voice and expression serious. He then took your hand in his and began to lead you away from the bar. “Come with me.” 

“Please tell me this is the part of the night where you whisk me away back to the manor.” 

Bruce chuckled. “Not quite yet, but soon. I promise.” 

Before you could think of a response, you quickly realised he was leading you toward the dance floor, where a few couples were already dancing to the slow song being played. What the fuck was he thinking? There you’d been concerned about causing a scene and ending up on the front page and here Bruce was, getting ready to do exactly that. Even with that in mind, you continued to let him lead you. You trusted him and, honestly, you were curious as to what exactly he had in mind. 

Bruce swept you onto the dance floor, he readjusted your hands slightly and his other hand settled on your waist, and he pulled you close. As you two began to move you could feel the eyes of practically everyone on you, but you ignored them. You let them fade into the background as you kept your eyes focused on him. As the two of you moved across the dance floor, the way he held you and the look in his eyes took you back to the first time you’d danced. 

As you danced, Bruce smiled that small genuine smile he always saved for you. A smile that you returned. Briefly your eyes moved away from him and to where the women were before quickly returning your attention to Bruce. ‘ _They don’t matter_ ,’ you reminded yourself. ‘ _They’re not important._ ’

In that same moment Bruce captured your lips with his in a kiss. It wasn’t the usual light and quick kiss that you always shared while in public, but instead it was deep and passionate. Well if you weren’t going to end up on the front page before, you certainly were going to now. You kissed him back just as passionately. There was no tongue though. Yes, the two of you were bold, but you weren’t that bold. 

As you kissed, you heard the smalls gasps that rippled through the people watching you and Bruce. You could easily imagine the looks of shock on their faces. Not once in the years since he had finally returned to Gotham had he been seen kissing any of his dates like _this_. His statement by doing it _now_ , doing it _here_ , in front of all of these people, especially after what he had just overheard what they thought of your relationship, was pretty fucking clear.

When you broke apart neither of you were able to keep the satisfied grins from your faces. You continued dancing for a little while after that and shared a couple more kisses as you did. Bruce then leaned in to whisper in your ear. “Now, how about we ditch this place?” 

“Yes, please.” 


End file.
